


Sidestories de "La vasija"

by Daga_Saar



Series: La vasija [3]
Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Relatos cortos ambientados en el mismo universo que "Dentro de la vasija" y "Fuera de la vasija".





	Sidestories de "La vasija"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El hijo mayor de Aioria y Marin es la reencarnación de alguien que no debería estar en el Santuario de Atenea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia ocurre entre el capítulo 37 y el 38 de "Fuera de la vasija"

Desde muy pequeño, Marcel sabía que era especial, importante.

Era el primogénito del Caballero de Oro de Leo y la Amazona de Plata del Águila, el primer niño nacido en el Santuario desde el regreso de Atenea.

No tardó mucho en tener hermanos y hermanas (y primos y primas), pero él era el mayor y tenía la máxima responsabilidad.

Siempre se tomó eso muy en serio y había quienes opinaban que su carácter perfeccionista se parecía más al de Marin que al de Aioria, porque aunque su padre también era una persona responsable, era mucho menos inflexible, menos tajante, y con menos tendencia a ver las cosas en blanco y negro.

Marcel quería mucho a su padre, pero a veces le parecía que era demasiado blando de corazón (sobre todo cuando perdonaba con facilidad travesuras por parte de los otros niños).

Empezó a entrenar a los cinco años, como era la costumbre y (no podía ser de otra manera) pronto destacó entre los demás aprendices. Seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra, practicaba hasta que su técnica llegaba a ser perfecta, era un líder.

Sin duda llegaría a ser un gran Caballero de Atenea.

Cuando Marcel tenía siete años, encontró a un niño perdido en los alrededores del Santuario. Hizo lo que le pareció más justo y lo llevó a su casa, seguro de que sus padres encontrarían de inmediato a la familia del lloroso pequeño que no acertaba a explicarle lo que había pasado.

No fue sino hasta muchos años después que supo exactamente por qué Albán (ese era su nombre) no había sabido cómo decirle por qué estaba solo en semejante lugar. Su madre había muerto unos días antes y él había llegado hasta ahí caminando sin rumbo luego de huir de su padrastro.

En cualquier caso, Albán se quedó en el Santuario y no había pasado ni una semana desde su llegada a Leo cuando ya había encontrado un hogar definitivo una casa más abajo, como primer aprendiz del Caballero de Géminis, que hasta ese momento se había negado en redondo a aceptar ningún estudiante, pero (extrañamente) le bastó mirar una vez al recién llegado y fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No había Caballero de Piscis en la Orden en ese entonces (el último había muerto un poco antes) y le correspondió a Saga (por alguna razón que nadie se molestó en explicarle a Marcel) entrenar a Albán como su sucesor.

Si de algo se sentía satisfecho Marcel, era de la eterna sonrisa de Albán, que parecía el ser más feliz del mundo, ya fuera que estuviese trabajando en el jardín de la Doceava Casa o siguiendo a su Maestro a todas partes.

Cuando Marcel tenía alrededor de nueve años, cometió un error que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado durante mucho tiempo. Se encontró con un recién llegado en el Santuario y, dada su semejanza con el Caballero de Géminis, pensó que sería un hijo suyo… y la persona en cuestión se echó a reír para luego informarle que era el gemelo de Saga.

Como entre esa persona y Saga debía haber por lo menos veinte años de diferencia, asumió (lógicamente) que ese tipo estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo.

Le tomó mucho tiempo (años y años de ver a Kanon llegar por ahí sin haber envejecido un solo día) para convencerse de que realmente era el gemelo de Saga. Pero incluso después de aceptar eso, seguía guardándole un poco de rencor.

Racionalmente, sabía que no era culpa de Kanon, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

Kanon no vivía en la Casa de Géminis, solo visitaba el Santuario de cuando en cuando. A veces pasaban varios años sin que nadie lo viera y luego aparecía de repente y se quedaba por ahí seis meses dedicándose a fastidiar a Saga (que, curiosamente, se quejaba en público de lo molesto que era su hermano, pero cuando Kanon estaba ahí era cuando sonreía con más frecuencia). Cada vez que llegaba de visita, parecía tratar a Marcel diferente que a los otros. Con la gran mayoría de los aprendices era como un chiquillo más (no en vano fue el que se encargó de coordinar algunas de las bromas más creativas y pesadas perpetradas por los hermanos de Marcel, para vergüenza de este y de sus padres), pero siempre que se cruzaban sus caminos, la sonrisa de Kanon se transformaba en una expresión seria y sus burlas desaparecían. Era el único aprendiz al que trataba con respetuosa distancia, como si ya fuera un Caballero.

Los hermanos de Marcel encontraban eso sumamente gracioso, cosa que también le molestaba.

Cuando Marcel tenía catorce años, decidió pedirle una explicación al respecto.

Kanon no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero no le dio una respuesta directa.

-¿Sabes qué se obtiene de león y águila?

Esa era una broma tonta que había tenido que escuchar más de una vez a lo largo de su infancia, y que sirvió para aumentar su irritación.

-Un ave grifo, obviamente –respondió con enojo.

Kanon asintió, sin asomo de burla.

-Eres una persona honorable y un gran guerrero –declaró y (de nuevo) Marcel tuvo la impresión de que hablaba como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un adulto-. Tu sentido de la justicia es admirable, así como la agudeza de tu mente. Si no te trato como a un niño es porque hace mucho tiempo que ganaste mi respeto. No hay ninguna broma escondida ni pretendo tratarte ceremoniosamente en público para luego reírme a tus espaldas. Es simplemente respeto. Si te he ofendido de alguna manera, te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas.

Eso dejó confuso a Marcel, que pasó mucho tiempo meditando esas palabras extrañas.

Cuando Marcel cumplió quince años, estuvo más cerca que nunca antes en su vida de protagonizar una rabieta de las que hacen historia. Y fue por culpa de Kanon.

Logró contenerse a tiempo y evitar a sus padres, hermanos y a casi todos sus conocidos hasta llegar al jardín de Piscis, donde encontró a Albán. La serena sonrisa de su mejor amigo lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que pudiera empezar a quejarse (durante más de media hora) por lo injusto que era lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

Por consejo de Kanon (consejo que fue respaldado por Saga, Hyoga e Ikki), su Maestro acababa de tomar un segundo aprendiz.

No era como si le hubieran dicho abiertamente que no lo consideraban apto para ser el próximo Caballero de Aries, pero resintió la llegada del nuevo aprendiz como si le hubieran dicho justamente eso.

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que el muy desgraciado de Kanon dijo que me respetaba y yo, ingenuo que soy, se lo creí!

-Sí te respeta –dijo Albán, calmadamente.

Mientras Marcel se desahogaba, él había continuado podando las rosas, pero ahora lo miraba directamente y fue entonces cuando Marcel notó que había algo distinto en su amigo.

Hablaba y actuaba como si fuera mayor de lo que era en realidad.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Marcel… ellos no te lo dicen todo porque no quieren herirte.

-¿Eh?

-Se dan cuenta de que, no importa lo que hagan, de todas maneras saldrás lastimado, solamente están tratando de ahorrarte dolor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No permanecerás mucho tiempo más en el Santuario.

-¡Explícate, Albán!

-Tu tiempo aquí es prestado.

Eso enfureció a Marcel más allá de toda lógica.

-¡Eres peor que todos ellos, Albán! ¡Desde este momento ya no eres más mi amigo!

Se marchó furioso, dispuesto a no volver a hablarle mientras viviera.

Logró mantener su palabra alrededor de dos semanas.

Para cuando volvió a hablarle, Albán lo miró con sorpresa y dijo no recordar nada acerca de aquella extraña discusión.

Cuando Marcel tenía dieciséis años, las cosas quedaron por fin más claras.

Fue al volver a la Casa de Leo luego de cumplir con su rutina de entrenamiento (y tratando de no poner mala cara porque su Maestro decidió quedarse más tiempo con el discípulo nuevo).

Al ir a empezar a subir las gradas que lo llevarían hasta la Quinta Casa, descubrió a una muchacha sentada a la vera del camino.

-¿Te perdiste? –preguntó, intrigado. Creía conocer a todas las personas del Santuario.

-No –respondió ella-. Vine a buscarte porque ya es hora de que regreses a casa.

-Estoy regresando a casa.

La chica sonrió. Había algo extrañamente familiar en ella.

-Nuestro Señor Hades te convoca de vuelta, Minos de Grifo, Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza, Juez de Ptolomea.

…Entonces recordó.

**~***~**

-¿Por qué estás vestido así? –preguntó Albán, abriendo mucho los ojos.

El sapuri no era tan pesado como parecía y Marcel… Minos… se sentía mejor ahora que lo portaba. No era como una segunda piel, era como haber recuperado su propia piel.

-Vine a despedirme. He sido llamado por Hades.

Las rosas que Albán tenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Nunca he sido Marcel. Mi nombre es Minos, soy uno de los tres Jueces que sirven a Hades en el Inframundo… Mi soberano está por reencarnar y me ha llamado para que lo sirva. Vine a despedirme de mis… del Caballero de Leo y la Amazona del Águila… y de ti.

-¿Despedirte? ¿Te irás? …¡No puedes irte!

Albán temblaba como una hoja y sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas contenidas. Minos advirtió, casi sin sorpresa, que podía leer todas las cosas que pasaban por su corazón. Leer a los mortales era tan sencillo… eso debía facilitar enormemente los juicios. Sin embargo, contra lo que esperaba, la suma de todas aquellas emociones lo conmovió.

-No imaginabas que sintieras tanto por mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

Minos lo abrazó y lo mantuvo así hasta que Albán pareció calmarse. Entonces lo apartó a la distancia de un brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te prometo que siempre habrá amistad entre nosotros, futuro Caballero de Piscis. Ahora, debo irme.

-Tus padres…

-Creo que mejor les escribiré.

-¡Si vas a irte, _tienes_ que despedirte de ellos!

-No creo que…

-¡Lo harás, aunque yo tenga que llevarte a rastras!

No pudo evitar reír, pero de todos modos permitió que Albán lo escoltara hasta la Quinta Casa y, luego de una muy complicada despedida, hasta los límites del Santuario, donde lo esperaba Pandora.

-¿Volverás? –preguntó Albán.

-No lo sé –admitió Minos-, pero al menos escribiré regularmente.

-Si no lo haces, me encargaré de que te arrepientas.

Minos sonrió, le quitó la rosa que llevaba en el cabello y encontró la manera de prenderla de su armadura.

-Estoy seguro de que irás hasta el Hades para reclamármelo.

**~***~**

Eran extraños los tiempos que corrían, ahora que había paz entre el Inframundo y el Santuario de Atenea.

Era totalmente fuera de toda tradición el que los dioses pretendieran cimentar la paz, permitiendo que las almas de unos de sus servidores reencarnaran en los dominios de otros, como una especie de intercambio temporal destinado a conseguir que fueran amigos, al menos en esa vida, los que habían sido enemigos en numerosas existencias.

Era más extraño todavía darse cuenta de que el alma de Albafica era capaz de despertar a medias durante unos segundos para dar algún que otro consejo sin que luego Albán recordara nada, mientras que él tenía sus memorias intactas y la única diferencia con su vida anterior eran los lazos que había adquirido en esta.

Lo único que no le sorprendía era el haber sido elegido entre los que habrían de volver a la vida en la Orden de Atenea. Después de todo, la naturaleza del ave grifo era dual, una mezcla imposible de dos seres incompatibles que formaban una criatura mucho más poderosa que el león o el águila por separado. Era, de alguna forma… poético.

Por supuesto, también podía ser una muestra de humor por parte de quien lo hubiera sugerido a él, y sus sospechas iban hacia el consorte de Hades. Ya encontraría la forma de hacerle pagar discretamente esa broma.

Aunque también sería justo encontrar la manera de agradecerle (todavía más discretamente) el haberle dado la oportunidad de volver a cruzar su camino con el de Albafica.

Sería interesante volver a visitarlo de cuando en cuando, aprovechar esa paz entre los dioses mientras fuera posible.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras acariciaba distraídamente la rosa que llevaba consigo.

Tenía la excusa perfecta en la obligación filial de visitar regularmente a sus padres.


End file.
